Opération mission impossible
by Isa et Luna
Summary: Heero vient chercher Duo pour une mission assez spéciale. Heero est bizarre. Duo est perplexe. Que de mystère XD One shot


**Auteurs** : Luna (luna13 bluewin.ch) et Isa (silencebleu voila.fr)

**Base :** Gundam Wing… non sans blague !

**Couple : **Euhhhh 5x3 ? Ah non ! 3x4 ! Hé ? Non plus ? Mais alors c'est du quoi ? (oui oui le suspens est intolérable XD)

**Genre :** Cadeau d'anniversaire (comment ça c'est pas un genre ?), lime…

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous. Mais peut-être un jour, qui sait (c'est beau de rêver…)

Isa : JOYEUX N'ANNIVERSAIRREEEUUUUUHHHHH Mithy ! En espérant que ça te plaise…XD

Luna : On te souhaite pleins de bishos à la pelle et on te fait pleins de gros bisous partout.

**Opération mission impossible**

Duo ouvrit la porte. Il fixa la personne face à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se pinça la joue puis murmura :

"C'est toi pour de vrai ?"

Le jeune homme face à lui haussa un sourcil, puis le dévisagea un instant avant de s'exprimer le plus clairement possible.

"Hn !"

"Mouais, pour sûr c'est toi."

Duo ouvrit sa porte un peu plus grande et fit signe à Heero d'entrer. Cela faisait au moins six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Une mission pour les Preventers. Il y travaillait à l'occasion quand ils avaient besoin de ses quelques petits talents personnels. Il referma la porte et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il aurait besoin d'un café noir très fort pour affronter le Soldat Parfait. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait élu domicile sur L2 que le brun venait lui rendre visite.

"Café ?"

Le Japonais marcha derrière Duo, les yeux attirés par cette longue natte qui lui battait les reins. Il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir. Lui travaillait à temps plein pour les Preventers et parfois il jouait encore les gardes du corps pour la princesse de Sank. Pas beaucoup de temps libre. Et c'était peut-être bien ainsi… Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

"Avec un sucre s'il te plait."

"Installe-toi dans le salon, la porte là."

Il lui montra du doigt puis disparut dans la cuisine. Heero Yui était là, chez lui. Il sortit la poudre pour le café et brancha son percolateur. Il prépara le tout rapidement, la force de l'habitude. Mais là ses habitudes étaient légèrement dérangées par la présence d'un grand brun dans son salon. De quoi allaient-ils parler ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Il poussa un petit soupir se demandant comment la discussion avec Yui allait avancer.

Heero entra dans le salon et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était lumineuse et spacieuse. Quelques tableaux accrochés au mur, des meubles de couleur claire. Il s'assit sur le grand canapé. Devant lui, une table basse avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus et des feuilles de papier étalées autour. Il sourit. Il savait que Duo n'aimait pas la paperasserie. Quand il devait établir un rapport, il râlait des heures dessus. Mais il rendait toujours quelque chose d'impeccable. Le bruit de la machine à café et de la vaisselle qu'on sort parvint à lui. Une bonne odeur de café commençait à s'élever dans l'appartement.

Il se demandait si Duo vivait seul ou si Hilde habitait aussi ici. Comme ils avaient ouvert ensemble leur usine de recyclage, c'était peut-être plus pratique pour eux. Mais en y regardant mieux, il ne voyait pas tellement de touche féminine dans la décoration.

Duo posa deux tasses contenant le liquide brûlant et amer sur un plateau et ajouta un sucre dans l'une d'elle. Lui le prenait noir. Il attrapa le tout et s'avança vers le salon. Il avisa aussitôt Heero et lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun était là. Habituellement quand il avait besoin de lui pour une mission il lui envoyait un mail ou au pire l'appelait, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'était venu en personne. Il posa la tasse devant le brun et s'installa lui-même sur le sofa. Prenant un air tranquille, il demanda :

"Alors quel bon vent t'amène ?"

Le brun touilla son café avec la cuillère qui était déjà dans la tasse, puis la lécha avant de la poser sur la table.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission. Tout le monde est déjà pris."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni certainement la dernière, qu'il prenait un café avec Heero, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait agir si…Attractivement ? Lécher la cuillère comme ça ? Etait-ce bien le Soldat Parfait qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Tentant de garder ses interrogations personnelles, il répliqua :

"Ah et depuis quand tu viens me chercher chez moi ?"

"J'étais dans le coin quand j'ai reçu l'ordre de mission."

Heero prit la tasse pour la porter à sa bouche et but une petite gorgée. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Il est très bon."

Non ! Il ne venait pas de voir ce qu'il venait de voir ! Ca devait être un rêve, Heero Yui ne venait pas de délibérément faire un geste qui frôlait l'érotisme à mille lieux. Mais que faisait-il bon sang ! Il le cherchait ? Duo déglutit puis avala sa propre tasse d'un coup.

Heero termina également son café et reposa sa tasse.

"Il semblerait qu'un type fasse du trafic illégal de gundamium. On m'a donné une liste d'endroit à vérifier. On devrait en avoir pour trois ou quatre jours."

Duo baissa les yeux, un peu déçu. Alors c'était vraiment pour une mission qu'il était venu ? Ces gestes qu'il venait de voir ne devaient être que le fruit de son imagination. Oui, il était idiot. Pourquoi Heero Yui s'intéresserait-il tout d'un coup à lui ? Mais il était vrai que lui-même n'avait jamais fait d'efforts pour attirer le brun. Il n'avait jamais osé. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Toucher ce corps musclé, écouter des mots tendres, voir des sourires. Mince, il devait arrêter de fantasmer, c'était de Heero qu'il s'agissait.

Le Japonais se leva du canapé.

"J'ai une navette à disposition. Ça serait bien qu'on puisse partir maintenant. A moins que tu aies besoin d'un peu de temps pour terminer… ça ?" Il désigna les différents documents sur la table. Duo jeta un coup d'œil vers sa comptabilité puis secoua la tête.

"Nan, c'est bon. Je filerai le reste à Hilde. Elle est plus douée que moi dans ce domaine. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me changer et de prendre quelques affaires."

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Là il se fit un petit sac de rechanges puis fixa le miroir sur pied. Il fit une grimace puis murmura :

"Mission, c'est juste pour une mission."

Il passa une main dans ses mèches châtaigne puis attrapa son sac pour sortir rejoindre le Japonais.

**oOoOo**

Ils embarquèrent à bord de la navette, puis s'installèrent dans le cockpit. Heero s'attacha et regarda Duo faire de même. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait sollicité, il avait fait équipe avec Trowa. Il ne s'était vu qu'au bureau et au débriefing.

"Tu veux piloter ?"

Duo lui répondit d'un sourire et s'exclama :

"Ca faisait longtemps !"

Le châtain mit les moteurs en route puis fit décoller la navette avec douceur.

"On va où ?"

Le brun sortit de sa poche une mini-disquette qu'il inséra dans l'ordinateur de bord. Un plan s'afficha.

"Ancienne base lunaire de Oz. Comme elle est désinfectée, ça pourrait très bien servir de cachette."

Duo jeta un coup d'œil vers Heero.

"T'es sérieux ? Doit rester que des cendres là-bas."

"Seulement une partie a été détruite."

"Ah, si tu le dis, c'est toi le pro."

Il se concentra ensuite sur la conduite. Ils en auraient au moins pour trois heures avant d'atteindre la Lune. Devait-il entamer une conversation ? Laisser l'autre tranquille ? Il se décida à parler. Il préférait cela au silence. Il commença d'un ton joyeux :

"T'as revu Trowa ces jours-ci ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il croulait sous les couches."

Heero fit un sourire.

"Il est parti en mission avec Wu Fei pour une semaine. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait l'impression d'être en vacances."

Ah, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu, l'Effet Trowa comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Un sourire que Heero ne faisait que quand il parlait du grand châtain. La tendresse que partageaient ses deux compagnons l'avait toujours surpris. Et il en avait même été jaloux durant un moment jusqu'à l'annonce du mariage du clown.

"Ca a vraiment surpris tout le monde, ces deux-là."

Oh oui, cela avait étonné tout le monde. Quand Heero avait demandé à Trowa de le remplacer dans son rôle de garde du corps de la princesse pendant un certain temps, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Il se souvenait encore de la tête qu'avait fait son ami quand il l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Relena.

"Il t'a aussi envoyé les photos de la petite ?"

"Evidemment, j'en reçois quasiment tous les jours. Il est devenu complètement gaga !"

Il glissa un regard vers le brun. Heero fixait la nuit noire de l'espace, un reste de son sourire aux lèvres. Il hésita un instant puis demanda l'air de rien :

"Cela ne t'a pas rendu jaloux ?"

Surpris par la question, l'Asiatique regarda Duo.

"Pourquoi je l'aurais été ?"

"Hé bien, on pensait tous que Relena et toi…Enfin, c'était visible, non ?"

"Mes sentiments pour elle n'ont jamais été au-delà d'une grande affection. Et pour elle, je n'ai été qu'une amourette de jeunesse. Y'a pas longtemps, elle m'a même avoué qu'elle avait eu honte de son comportement. Comme quoi…"

Il croisa les bras et reporta ses cobalts dans l'espace.

"Je vois... Ca ne te donne pas envie de faire de même ? Fonder une famille ?"

Il rougit légèrement d'avoir osé poser une question aussi personnelle. Mais au fond de lui il gardait toujours espoir que le brun finirait par le remarquer. Il avait besoin de savoir si Heero partageait la vie de quelqu'un. Au moins s'il avait cette réponse, il pourrait agir en conséquence.

Heero réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

"Fonder une famille ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis pas doué avec les enfants. D'ailleurs je me demande encore pourquoi Trowa et Relena voulaient que je soie le parrain."

Duo ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres.

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as jamais vécu avec un enfant, si ? Je suis sûr que tu serais un très bon père !"

"Mouais, en tout cas, la seule fois où j'ai dû m'occuper de la petite, elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant une heure." Le brun fit une grimace.

Cette fois Duo éclata de rire.

"Si tu lui faisais ta tête d'enterrement c'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu peur !"

"Merci de ta compassion Duo… De toute façon, la question des enfants ne se pose même pas pour l'instant. Et toi ?"

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant et s'exclama avec chaleur :

"J'ai envie d'avoir une grande maison avec plein d'enfants !"

Cette réponse ne l'étonna même pas, mais pour le taquiner :

"Tu devrais garder la petite avant de dire ça."

"Je suis pas sûr que Trowa accepte."

Duo se sentait plus léger. Parler ainsi librement avec Heero, c'était comme si une petite part de ses rêves se réalisait. Il aimerait tellement, tellement…Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte sa main avait lâché l'une des commandes de navigation pour s'approcher des cheveux bruns mais il la recula rapidement en voyant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Malgré qu'il était en train de contrôler un cadran sur le tableau de bord, Heero vit le geste que Duo avait fait. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait pas envie de plomber l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

"Nous allons bientôt arriver."

**oOoOo**

Duo s'étira et sortit de la voiture qui venait de les arrêter devant l'hôtel. La 'visite' de la base lunaire n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Elle était complètement vide, des débris de mobil dolls jonchaient toute sa surface et seul les bâtiments situés dans les entrailles de l'astre blanc avaient survécus. Cela lui avait remémoré des souvenirs. C'était durant cette période d'emprisonnement avec Heero qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré par le mystérieux brun. Oh, il était attiré par lui depuis même sa première rencontre, mais être aussi proche de lui, dans ce lieu exigu, lui avait fait réaliser ses sentiments plus profondément.

Etrangement, Heero n'avait fait aucune remarque de tout le long de leur parcours. Quand ils étaient entrés dans ce qui restait de la prison, Duo avait fermé les yeux sous le mauvais souvenir. Il avait bien failli y passer avec Wu Fei et avait eu de la chance ce jour-là.

Il avait murmuré à ce moment :

"Dire que ma vie aurait pu s'arrêter ici."

Mais aucun mot n'avait été prononcé en retour. Heero était resté froid et distant, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il leva les yeux vers l'hôtel et suivit Heero sans commentaires. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base lunaire.

Arrivés à la réception, Heero se posta en face d'un homme habillé d'un costard sombre.

"Bonsoir Messieurs."

"Bonsoir. Nous avons réservé au nom de Heero Yui et Duo Maxwell."

L'homme vérifia sur son ordinateur.

"Oui. Je tiens encore à nous excuser. Comme je l'ai dit à M. Maxwell, nous n'avons plus qu'une chambre avec un grand lit. J'espère que cela ira quand même."

"Hn."

Le réceptionniste tourna un petit écran vers le brun. Ce dernier y apposa une signature électronique, puis l'homme lui tendit une carte.

"C'est au douzième. Chambre 121. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour."

Dans l'ascenseur, Heero jeta un coup d'œil au châtain. Il semblait réfléchir. Lui aussi. Cette base lunaire était un endroit lugubre. Un endroit froid. Un endroit rempli de mauvais souvenirs. Lui n'y était pas resté longtemps. Mais Duo… Il l'avait entendu. Il aurait eu envie de lui prendre la main… Mais ce n'état pas le bon moment. Pas encore…

Duo fit mine de regarder les étages défiler sur le cadran. Il avait oublié cet infime détail. Ils allaient partager la même chambre et surtout le même lit… Bon les doubles étaient d'une taille qui permettrait de les séparer largement mais tout de même. Serait-il rester maître de lui en sachant l'objet de ses désirs à portée de main ?

**oOoOo**

Heero jeta son sac aux pieds du lit, puis s'y assit. Il commença à retirer ses chaussures, tout en regardant autour de lui. La chambre était assez grande. Il y avait une petite télé dans un coin et un bureau. Le lit était large et confortable. Mais pourrait-il y dormir de tout son saoul ?

Il se leva pour enlever sa veste, puis attrapa son t-shirt par le bas pour le faire remonter. A mi-chemin de son torse, il regarda Duo.

"Ca te dérange pas si je vais me doucher en premier ?"

"Non évidemment, je t'en prie."

Duo lui tourna le dos pour éviter à son regard de s'attarder sur les formes parfaites de son compagnon. La nuit allait être très longue…

"Je commande quelque chose ou tu préfères aller à l'extérieur ?"

Le brun enleva complètement son t-shirt et commença à déboutonner son jean.

"J'ai pas le courage de ressortir. Je te laisse commander ?"

Il se baissa pour prendre des affaires de rechange dans son sac, puis partit en direction de la salle de bains. Duo suivit le reflet du brun dans la vitre puis poussa un petit soupir. Il aurait préféré sortir pour dîner, il aurait pu ainsi souffler un peu. Il s'approcha du bureau et avisa la carte des menus. Il décrocha le téléphone et passa commande.

De la vapeur commençait à s'élever dans la petite pièce d'eau. Heero passa le jet d'eau chaude sur son visage. Il avait un léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller au restaurant. Il avait envie de profiter de la présence du châtain. Il n'avait pas envie de le partager…

Après une quinzaine de minutes, le Japonais sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait revêtu uniquement un bas de jogging. Il se frottait les cheveux avec une serviette, tandis que quelques petites gouttes d'eau roulaient sur son torse.

"Tu peux y aller."

Duo ouvrit la bouche puis se secoua la tête. Non, Yui n'était pas en train de le provoquer c'était impossible ! Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues puis attrapa son sac avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bains. Heero était vraiment musclé où il le fallait et comme il le fallait. Pas trop. De plus ce teint légèrement halé, cette peau qui devait être douce. Rha, il se déshabilla rapidement puis se jeta sous le jet d'eau froide.

Heero rigola intérieurement. Voir Duo gêné était quelque chose de rare, mais c'était amusant de le rendre ainsi.

On toqua à la porte et le brun alla répondre. C'était le garçon d'étage. Il le paya puis posa le plateau sur le bureau. Duo avait commandé de la nourriture japonaise. Il se retourna. Il n'y avait pas de table pour manger. Une idée lui vint.

Duo prit le sèche-cheveux puis fit la grimace. Celui-ci était minuscule et il se demandait vraiment comment il allait pouvoir se sécher avec cela. Il fixa le miroir et la cascade de cheveux trempés puis se fit une raison. Il allait devoir quémander de l'aide. Il enfila un caleçon puis sortit de la salle de bains, le mini appareil à la main.

"Hee…"

Il fixa en clignant des yeux le Japonais. Celui-ci avait étalé au sol un drap et avait éparpillé des mets un peu partout.

"Hum ? Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ?"

Demanda-t-il alors qu'il versait de l'eau dans un verre. Duo fit un petit rire et se pencha en avant pour attraper un sashimi de sa main libre. De l'eau goutta le long de son épaule mais il n'en fit pas le cas.

"Tu fais un pique-nique ?"

"Pas trouvé d'autre solution. Et-" Heero stoppa sa phrase pour attraper avec ses baguettes le morceau de poisson cru avant que Duo ait le temps de le mettre dans sa bouche. "On mange pas avec les doigts. Va te sécher. Tu es en train de mouiller notre repas."

Et il mangea le sashimi.

"Oh mon poisson ! Méchant !"

Duo fit la moue puis se souvint de pourquoi il était venu.

"Tu pourrais m'aider à me sécher les cheveux ? Je peux rien faire avec ce truc tout seul."

Heero regarda la masse de cheveux qui continuait à dégouliner sur la moquette. Il se leva et prit la serviette qu'il avait gardée autour du cou. Il s'approcha de Duo et passa la serviette le long des cheveux pour absorber les gouttes d'eau qui étaient sur le point de tomber.

"A mon avis, tu devrais les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Il risque de pas résister." Fit-il en désignant le sèche-cheveux.

"Ah mais je vais avoir des nœuds et ça va demander un temps fou…"

Il regarda l'appareil puis le brancha pour le mettre en route. Un petit air chaud s'en échappa et il mit le jet en direction de ses cheveux.

L'ancien pilote de Wing soupira.

"Tu vas en avoir pour des heures avec ce truc. Et moi j'ai faim." Dit-il assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'appareil. Mais le châtain continua.

Pourquoi est-ce que Duo faisait autant de chichi ? Quand ils étaient en mission, il n'avait pas de sèche-cheveux… Il ôta la machine des mains de son coéquipier et l'éteignit.

"Allez dans la salle de bains." Il poussa Duo dans le dos.

Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, Heero prit une serviette sèche et commença à frotter le sommet du crâne de Duo, puis descendit le long de la chevelure, épongeant le mieux possible la masse châtaigne. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un corps finement sculpté. Une peau claire qui était presque parfaite. Juste troublée par des petites cicatrices çà et là. Comme lui… Souvenirs de guerre…

Duo se laissa faire. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais il adorait qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Bon, Heero était mécontent et ne le faisait pas avec douceur mais c'était mieux que rien. Quand la serviette atterrit à nouveau sur le haut de sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait involontairement fermés pour croiser des cobalts dans le reflet du miroir. Elles brillaient d'une lueur que le châtain ne lui connaissait pas.

Heero fit un mini sourire. Duo semblait apprécier qu'on s'occupe de ses cheveux. Il attrapa la brosse qui était posée à côté du lavabo et entama un démêlage. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Et surtout, c'était pas comme s'il avait grand chose à coiffer aussi… Mais il fit ça avec application et douceur.

Duo fut surpris du changement de comportement. La brosse et les mains du brun passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux lentement. Il ronronna presque de contentement. C'était agréable. Il murmura sans s'en rendre compte :

"Tu fais ça bien."

Le brun ne répondit rien et continua son ouvrage. Une fois le dernier nœud envolé, il posa la brosse. Il sépara la chevelure en trois parties et se mit à la tresser.

"Tu me passes l'élastique ?"

Duo regretta presque que ce soit déjà terminé. Il donna le lien au brun.

"Merci pour ton aide. "

"T'en prie." _Tout le plaisir était pour moi._ Pensa Heero. "On va manger ?"

"Ouip ! Laisse-moi juste enfiler un t-shirt, je te rejoins."

Duo fixa le dos de Heero quand il sortit de la salle de bains puis posa une main sur sa tresse. Elle était parfaitement nouée, aucun cheveu ne dépassait. Parfaite comme lui ? Il tritura le bout puis se regarda dans la glace. Pouvait-il tenter quelque chose ? Une tentative de rapprochement ? Serait-il accueilli ou bien rejeté ? Le supporterait-il s'il était repoussé ? Il serra les dents puis enfila un haut avant de rejoindre Heero.

Le repas s'était fait en silence. Ensuite ils avaient regardé un peu la télévision puis devant se lever de bonne heure le lendemain, ils avaient décidé de dormir.

Il était allongé du côté de la fenêtre depuis une dizaine de minutes. Le lit était vraiment large et il ne ressentait même pas la chaleur du corps de Heero. Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait, il parviendrait à s'endormir. Il suffisait qu'il pense qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Oui, il pouvait le faire.

Il ne dormait pas, tout comme lui… Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide. Son esprit était concentré sur la respiration qu'il entendait à côté de lui. Ils étaient dos à dos. Il avait envie de se rapprocher. De le sentir plus proche de lui. Il se mit d'abord sur le dos, avant de rouler sur le côté. L'espace entre les deux hommes diminuait. En déplaçant sa main sur le matelas, il toucha la tresse de Duo. Elle était douce.

Duo ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Heero n'était pas en train de lui toucher les cheveux. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Et lui qui était presque parvenu à s'endormir. Il ne bougea pas, le cœur battant plus vite maintenant que le brun était plus proche de lui.

Si Heero ne se retenait pas, il serait tenté de tirer sur cette natte, pour forcer son propriétaire à se retourner… Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal…

Duo se sentait de plus en plus incertain. Heero n'avait pas lâché sa tresse mais ne bougeait pas non plus. Que devait-il faire ? Se retourner et lui faire face ? Mais que voulait le brun ? Prenant son courage à deux mains il murmura assez froidement :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yui ?"

La main de Heero se resserra sur les cheveux.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Duo se retourna finalement pour faire face au soldat parfait. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et il pouvait apercevoir le brun qui le fixait.

"Est-ce que tu me cherches ? Tu es…Bizarre depuis ce matin."

Le brun avait relâché la natte. Duo lui faisait face… Enfin… Il se rapprocha… Doucement… Leur chaleur se mélangeait. Duo recula la tête en voyant celle de Heero s'approcher. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'autre faisait un tel mouvement. Quand ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Heero posa le bout de ses doigts légèrement chauds sur sa joue. Duo murmura :

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"Seulement si toi tu le veux."

La main quitta la joue et se reposa sur le matelas, attendant une réponse. Duo déglutit. Ce moment il l'avait attendu si longtemps. Et maintenant il était là, juste près de lui, il devait faire un choix. Le choix. Il prit une longue bouffée d'air et le cœur battant la chamade il bougea pour se placer sur le brun avec douceur, avec lenteur. Leur corps se touchèrent et il posa les mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun. Ils se fixèrent.

Les mains de Heero remontèrent le long des cuisses. Une stoppa son chemin au niveau de la hanche et l'autre continua son ascension jusqu'au visage qui le surplombait. Il repoussa quelques mèches sur le côté avant de dire :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ?"

Duo ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Il commençait à ressentir plus que la chaleur de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Il se demanda un court instant si Heero pouvait l'entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux à moitié puis pencha la tête vers le brun en chuchotant :

"Toi…"

"J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais…"

Souffla Heero avant de rompre l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Un effleurement pour commencer. Léger, aérien. Puis elles se pressèrent plus fort, plus passionnément. Elles se goûtent. Elles se dévorent.

Duo se laissa porter par l'ambiance qui s'était installée. Il ne voulait pas trop penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. Il voulait profiter de cette présence près de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il la désirait. Il répondit aux baisers avec plaisir et laissa ses mains naviguer sur les hanches de son compagnon.

Le brun avait l'impression que la peau de Duo lui brûlait les doigts à mesure qu'ils parcouraient son corps. Mais il aimait cette chaleur. Il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il voulait la sentir encore plus. Il se redressa et Duo se retrouva assis sur le haut de ses cuisses, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il attrapa le bas du t-shirt du châtain et le fit remonter. Leur bouche se quitta juste le temps que le vêtement ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

Duo se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait atteindre une limite. Il avait désiré ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il fallait qu'il soit parfait, il fallait que rien ne soit gâché. Il posa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Heero et murmura son plaisir aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Torse contre torse. Des respirations haletantes. Les mains de Heero ne se lassaient pas de toucher encore et encore cette peau. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou. La chair se mit à frissonner sous l'assaut d'une bouche affamée.

Duo se dégagea avec douceur des bras de Heero puis posa ses mains à son tour sur le torse du brun. Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les petites cicatrices qui parcouraient le corps pourtant si parfait. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon, curieux de l'effet que cela pouvait lui donner.

Le brun pencha la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. C'était agréable. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Ses doigts abandonnèrent le dos de son compagnon pour se glisser dans les cheveux.

Duo hésita une fraction de seconde, mais voyant le sourire et le visage satisfait au-dessus de lui, il posa les doigts un peu plus bas vers le ventre du brun. Il regarda vers les cobalts et les vit briller de désir. Il rougit se sentant intimidé puis dégagea le jogging qui releva le caleçon du Japonais.

Heero souleva son bassin pour aider Duo à lui retirer son survêtement. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, le châtain vint se réinstaller sur ses cuisses, les bras autour de son cou. Il lui sembla apercevoir une certaine gêne sur le visage de son vis à vis. Mais il se chargerait de lui la faire disparaître. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, tandis qu'une de ses mains se faufilait dans le caleçon pour se saisir d'une fesse rebondie.

Duo avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater à force de battre aussi vite. De plus la chaleur qui s'était installée au début devenait de plus en plus vive. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps brûler et il devinait que seul Heero pourrait le calmer. Il répondit au baiser engageant une petite bataille doucereuse qui les fit haleter très rapidement.

Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus pressant. Tout comme leur corps. Heero glissa sa deuxième main dans le caleçon et commença à l'abaisser, révélant de plus en plus un fessier musclé.

Sentant les doigts de Heero s'aventurer de plus en plus près de son intimité, Duo posa la tête sur son épaule murmurant son désir d'une voix enrouée :

"Hee..Ro…"

Le Japonais mordilla l'épaule qui s'offrait à lui, avant de susurrer :

"Tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise ?"

Fit-il en référence à un caleçon qu'il aurait du mal à retirer lui-même vu leur position.

Quand il comprit ce que le brun souhaitait, Duo changea sa position et se leva, perdant la chaleur qui s'était installée entre eux. Il se dépêcha d'enlever le morceau de tissu gênant puis se replaça sur son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux en rougissant quand il réalisa qu'il était complètement exposé devant le regard cobalt.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Heero. Son désir ne faisait que s'accroître de seconde en seconde. Dans son plus simple appareil il était vraiment :

"Magnifique…" Chuchota-t-il en léchant un mamelon déjà durci par le plaisir.

L'une de ses mains se fraya un chemin entre leurs deux torses humides pour se poser sur un ventre aux abdominaux bien dessinés. La main descendit doucement pour se retrouver à la base d'une virilité qui ne cessait de se gorger de désir.

Duo s'accrocha aux épaules de Heero quand la main de celui-ci commença de lentes allées et venues sur son membre dressé. Il allait devenir fou dans peu de temps. Et il avait envie de lui faire partager cette folie. Il se détacha du brun et se lécha les lèvres. Il descendit ensuite ses mains sur le corps face à lui, caressant le torse offert jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le caleçon, dernier rempart. Et ceci toujours sous la douce torture que lui infligeait son compagnon.

Le brun relâcha le petit bouton de chair pour regarder Duo. Ses yeux étaient gris comme un chat dans la nuit. Il sentit les doigts légèrement tremblant, sûrement à cause de l'excitation, soulever l'élastique de son caleçon. Il prit appui sur sa main libre afin de soulever légèrement une fesse à la fois pour permettre au châtain de descendre ce dernier vêtement. Son membre fut enfin libéré de l'étau qui l'oppressait. Mais bientôt il serait à nouveau prisonnier. Duo n'hésita pas une seconde et posa ses mains sur le sexe dressé de désir. Il se pencha afin que sa tête soit près de celle de Heero et murmura :

"Ralentis…Afin que nous partions ensemble…"

Une main qui ralentit, alors qu'une autre s'active. Une main qui se crispe, alors qu'une autre s'adoucit. Des lèvres qui se retrouvent pour un autre ballet. Des souffles de plus en plus erratiques. Une complainte :

"Duo…"

Le rythme s'accélère comme leur cœur. Un plaisir aux portes de l'extase. Des gémissements de plus en plus sonores. Bientôt la délivrance.

"'ro… Main-"

"Tenant…"

Deux corps qui se tendent.

Un dernier gémissement poussé à l'unisson.

Puis le silence.

Ou presque…

Les respirations se font encore rapides, irrégulières.

Des fronts qui s'appuient l'un contre l'autre.

Des sourires fatigués sur des visages heureux.

Un petit nettoyage sommaire avec un t-shirt qui fera un allé direct à la lessive.

Deux corps qui s'allongent.

Une tête aux cheveux châtains qui se loge dans le creux d'une épaule.

Allongé sur le brun, Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il ressentait toujours les ondes de plaisirs que venait de lui procurer Heero. Il se releva un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. La lueur dans les cobalts reflétait le contentement et il sourit en sentant la main du brun se poser dans son cou pour l'approcher de lui. Il chuchota contre les lèvres de son compagnon :

"A-t-on bien fait ?"

"Tu te poses trop de questions Duo…"

**oOoOo**

Quand Heero se réveilla, il était allongé dans le dos de Duo, une main entourant sa taille. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Il embrassa l'épaule dénudée de son compagnon, puis se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il prit ses affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille et se dirigea à la salle de bains. Devant le miroir il regarda son reflet. Le châtain lui avait laissé un petit souvenir à la base de son cou. Une preuve que tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve ? Un rêve qu'il avait souvent fait…

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et grimpa dans la baignoire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de vue la raison de ce petit voyage.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, il se retrouva contre Duo sans préavis.

Duo ouvrit un œil puis fronça les sourcils se demandant durant un instant où il était. Puis la mémoire lui revint et il se redressa avec rapidité. Hier soir il avait…avec Heero…Oh bon sang ! Il déglutit puis posa les yeux sur la place près de lui. Vide. Il posa une main sur le drap. Froid. Est-ce que Heero était parti ? L'avait-il abandonné après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Duo secoua la tête, non le brun ne pouvait pas être comme ça ! C'était pas possible. Il se leva vivement et attrapa son caleçon qu'il enfila avant de faire un tour d'horizon. Heero ne pouvait pas être parti sans lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? Il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Est-ce que le soldat parfait s'était joué de lui ? Il s'avança vers la porte donnant sur la salle de bains puis stoppa en voyant celle-ci s'ouvrir. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond et il sauta sur le brun pour l'encercler de ses bras, ses yeux lui brûlant de par la peur qu'il venait de ressentir.

"Duo ?"

Demanda-t-il en passant une main dans le dos nu du châtain.

"Ca ne va pas ?"

Duo se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il lâcha le brun rapidement et fit un petit rire en lui tournant le dos.

"Ah, juste eu envie…"

Il passa sa main sur ses yeux embués de larmes. Quel idiot ! Presque pleurer pour une chose si triviale ! Il n'était pas une fille tout de même !

Heero haussa un sourcil. Duo avait toujours des réactions imprévues.

"Faut pas qu'on tarde trop. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. On mangera en route."

Duo se mordit les lèvres. Heero semblait être redevenu lui-même, la mission avant toute autre chose. Il ne lui répondit pas puis s'approcha de son sac pour en sortir des affaires propres. Il passa ensuite près du brun sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Le brun regarda la porte se fermer avec bruit. L'ancien pilote de Deathscythe était étrange ce matin. Ou peut-être que ça venait de lui. Peut-être que Duo avait espéré autre chose de lui ?

**oOoOo**

Duo fixa le lieu dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. La base lunaire et maintenant cet endroit ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'imperturbable Heero puis murmura :

"C'est quoi le plan ?"

"Je te l'ai dit. Il faut qu'on inspecte les lieux. On m'a dit qu'on suspectait différents endroits de servir de cachette."

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où du vieux matériel médical était encore stocké.

"Les vieux bâtiments désinfectés, comme cet ancien hôpital de l'armée, font des endroits parfaits pour ça."

Oui, et comme par hasard après la base lunaire, c'était encore un lieu plein de souvenirs. Ici il avait sauvé Heero, c'était leur deuxième rencontre. Il se souvenait encore de la peur qu'il avait eue quand l'autre avait ouvert son parachute au dernier instant. Et ensuite, quand il s'était remis un os en place sans montrer aucun signe de douleur. Il s'était dit que Heero était vraiment un sacré soldat pour ne pas ressentir la peine comme ça. Lui il aurait crié de tout son saoul.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et fixa les béchers et bouteilles brisés.

"Y'a pas l'air d'y avoir grand monde…"

Il sentait bien que Duo semblait perplexe. Il le serait aussi à sa place. Cet endroit avait été assez éprouvant pour lui à l'époque où il avait été 'prisonnier'. Ils pénétrèrent dans une autre salle. Un énorme trou ornait un mur. Un souvenir laissé par Duo quand il était venu le libérer. La table où il était attaché. Il se souvenait encore du sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures, alors que plusieurs personnes examinaient son organisme sur des écrans.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre par laquelle ils avaient sauté. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'un léger vent venait de s'engouffrer. Ils n'avaient pas remplacé cette vitre après son évasion…

"Je crois qu'on peut partir."

Duo marcha vers Heero.

"Tu aurais pu mourir à ce moment."

Le brun acquiesça. Même si c'était Relena qui lui avait fait vraiment reprendre conscience en hurlant son nom pendant sa chute vertigineuse, il se rappelait d'avoir aussi entendu la voix de Duo. Lui suppliant d'ouvrir ce maudit parachute. Quand le châtain l'avait récupéré après son atterrissage plus que manqué, il avait senti son inquiétude dans sa voix. Son cœur s'était serré sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

"Allons-y. Il nous reste encore un endroit."

Duo hocha de la tête sans répondre. Il avait tout de même remarqué une douceur inhabituelle dans les cobalts. Tout en suivant le brun vers la sortie, il demanda :

"Quel est ce dernier endroit ?"

"L'ancien port militaire."

Répondit Heero d'une voix neutre, alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Duo suivit du regard le dos du brun sans un mot. Malgré lui un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ces lieux susceptibles de cacher des trafiquants ressemblaient plus à un pèlerinage. Un pèlerinage auquel Heero voulait qu'il participe. Il ferma les yeux appréciant cette nouvelle donnée. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment une mission ? Heero voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec lui ? Mais alors pourquoi tant de cachotteries ? Il courut rejoindre son compagnon qui s'était retourné. Il décida de ne plus poser de questions et de voir où il voulait en venir.

**oOoOo**

L'hôpital et le port étaient sur la même base, mais assez éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils prirent donc la jeep qu'ils avaient louée au spatio-port. Aucun des deux n'échangèrent de parole pendant tout le trajet. Plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

Heero arrêta la voiture après une vingtaine de minutes. Il croisa les bras sur le volant et posa son menton dessus. Devant eux, la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Quelques vieux bateaux de guerre à l'abandon étaient encore amarrés. Ainsi que le sous-marin. _Leur sous-marin…_

Duo hésita un instant puis se laissa aller sur le côté en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"A quoi penses-tu ?"

"A notre première rencontre…"

Le brun fit un sourire. C'était le moment…

Ils se redressèrent ensemble et Heero regarda Duo. Il passa une main sur sa joue.

"Tu viens ?"

Un peu surpris par le geste de Heero, Duo hocha de la tête et sortit de la voiture. La main du brun attrapa aussitôt la sienne et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le sous-marin mis en exposition. Duo ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus rapidement. La chaleur de la main le tenant était si réelle qu'il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Tout comme cette nuit qu'ils avaient eue. Il chuchota d'un ton incertain :

"Heero ?"

"Je crois que tu as compris que ce n'était pas pour une mission que je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi." Tandis qu'il parlait, ils montèrent sur le pont du sous-marin.

"Hum…Que cherches-tu au juste ?"

Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le pont du navire. Là où Duo avait tiré sur Heero pour protéger Relena. Là où il avait croisé un regard intriguant pour la première fois. Là où il était tombé sous son charme.

Ils se stoppèrent et Heero se plaça en face de Duo.

"Un moyen de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi en faisant des détours dans des endroits qui ont une signification particulière pour nous ?"

Il porta à sa bouche la main du châtain qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché et l'embrassa.

"Le jour où cette main a appuyé sur la gâchette pour me tirer dessus, je n'aurais jamais cru que le propriétaire de cette dernière m'intriguerait autant."

Duo ouvrit grands les yeux et fit un sourire.

"Et ? Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?"

De sa main libre, il attrapa le bras de Heero et le rapprocha de lui mettant leur visage l'un près l'autre.

"Parce que j'avais besoin qu'on m'ouvre les yeux… Et tu sais quoi ? J'aurais jamais pensé que Trowa pouvait être aussi saoulant." Il fit un petit rire.

"Hé !"

Alors c'était à Trowa qu'il devait cela ? Il faudrait qu'il le remercie. Il fixa les cobalts puis fit un sourire. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Heero. Le contact de leurs lèvres se prolongea en un baiser amoureux. Puis Heero se détacha un peu de l'étreinte de Duo. Il plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en ressortir une petite boîte.

"Tu te rappelles de la date de notre première rencontre ?"

Duo fronça les sourcils en regardant la boîte puis fit mine de réfléchir.

"Il me semble que c'était en novem..."

Duo stoppa net et fixa Heero. Oui c'était en novembre, le huit plus précisément. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement parce que c'était quelques jours après l'opération Meteor. Et aujourd'hui, comme par le plus grand des hasards, nous étions le huit novembre. Le Japonais sourit. Le châtain avait compris.

"Et le jour de notre rencontre, tu m'as laissé deux souvenirs."

Duo se gratta la tête et fit un petit rire. Son regard fixait toujours avec curiosité la petite boîte que tenait le brun.

"Ben, fallait bien que je me défende. T'étais pas dans un bon jour !"

Heero accompagna Duo dans son rire. Il posa ensuite une main sur le visage baissé pour le relever.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de te donner l'un de ces souvenirs."

Duo apprécia le rire unique de Heero. Un son qu'il n'avait pas entendu très souvent et qui à l'époque était plus proche du rire fou que du véritable amusement. Il avait tant changé c'en était si agréable. Il voulait continuer à voir ces changements, à rester près de lui.

Ensuite, en voyant le sérieux reprendre place dans les cobalts il recula d'un pas en jouant les idiots.

"Hein ! Tu veux me tirer dessus !"

"Baka."

Fit tendrement Heero, avant d'ouvrir enfin la petite boîte. Il y avait une chaînette en argent à l'intérieur. Il la prit entre ses doigts et la souleva jusqu'à ce que le pendentif soit sorti de l'écrin. Duo regarda avec fascination le petit bijou que Heero éleva jusqu'à ses yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Il fit un sourire amusé en voyant ce qu'était le pendentif. Ca ressemblait tellement à Heero de lui offrir un truc pareil.

"Pour moi ?"

"Tu trouves ça ridicule ?"

Demanda Heero avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Duo ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos. Après tout, Heero l'avait un peu fait tourner en bourrique ces deux derniers jours, lui aussi avait droit de s'amuser non ?

Heero s'amusa du comportement de Duo. Il rangea la boîte dans sa poche, puis appuya son index dans le dos du châtain, comme un canon de revolver.

"Tu aurais préféré que je te tire dessus ?"

Duo se retourna rapidement et attrapa la main de Heero qu'il tira pour amener l'autre contre lui.

"Idiot ! Mets le moi."

Tout en ne quittant pas les améthystes qui le regardaient intensément, Heero passa ses mains de chaque côté du cou du châtain. Alors que les deux parties du fermoir se rejoignaient, il en profita pour capturer les lèvres de Duo. Un long baiser qui au fur et à mesure s'intensifiait. Duo répondit sans crainte au baiser. Il savait que le brun était sérieux et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Se reculant de lui pour reprendre son souffle il demanda :

"Et toi ?"

Le brun abaissa son col-roulé et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur de son pull pour en sortir la chaînette avec le même pendentif.

Quand Sally était venue un jour le voir, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui rapporterait les deux balles qu'elle avait elle-même extraites de ses blessures. Elle les avait retrouvées en retournant un jour à l'hôpital. Elle en avait profité pour détruire son dossier. Il les avait gardées sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire, jusqu'au jour où il avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec Trowa. Puis il les avait fait sertir d'argent et monter en pendentif.

Duo fit un sourire puis tout en approchant à nouveau ses lèvres de Heero, il murmura avec tendresse :

"Heero…"

Le Japonais apposa un doigt sur la bouche qui se rapprochait de la sienne.

"Daisuki Duo-kun."

Puis la main glissa sur le côté du visage pour enfin rompre le dernier espace qui les séparait.

**FIN**

Isa : c'est fini ? vraiment fini de chez fini ? On a réussi ?

Luna : Ouiiiiiii on l'a fait lol Mais ¤se met à chanter¤

On a ramé, raaaamééééé, pour que le lime se termine

Et on a pleuré, pleuréééééééééé, quand on y est arrivée XD


End file.
